The both of us Fred x George x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: fred and george want reader to pick between them, romantically. but it takes and interesting turn...please comment and enjoy!


You sat in the Gryffindor common room, silently reading your book. Your legs were tucked beneath your bottom, as you sat on the sofa. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace, and rain hit the windows, furiously. The large book sat in your lap. The common room was warm and comfortable.

"Hi, (name)!" Two cheerful voice interrupted your thoughts. You looked up to see none other, than the Weasley twins. They plopped themselves next to you, and you set your book down on the table in front of the sofa.

"Hi guys! What's up?" You smiled at the twins. They could be so adorable sometimes...

"We wanted to ask you something. You go first, Fred."

"No, no you go, George."

"No, you."

No-"

"How about you guys just go at the same time?" You rolled your eyes with exasperation.

"Okay." George said.

"I was wondering..." Fred's voice trailed off.

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" They both said at once. Oh shit.

"Wait, WHAT did you say, George?!" Fred whipped his head around and sneered at George.

"Me?! What in the bloody hell did YOU say?!" George exclaimed.

"Listen,-"

"No, YOU listen!"

"GUYS!" You yelled. Their heads turned to you.

"C-can't you guys just settle which one could go with who?" You uncurled your legs and sat up straight.

"NO!" They shouted together, once again.

"Look, (name)..." They had their arms crossed over their chests.

"YOU should pick one of us to go with."

"I can't do that! Pick between my friends? How could I ever do that?!" you shouted.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to win over your heart." George said with a smirk. A smile crept over Fred's lips as well.

_Oh yeah, THIS is gonna end juuuuuussst great..._you thought to yourself.

***time skip to Potions class***

"Read to page 394 and I expect 2 whole rolls of parchment from each and everyone of you. No exceptions." Snape hissed to the class. You wished you could throw your book at him, but your house would have many points taken away, indeed.

You get up from your seat, and shut your book. But as you walked out of the classroom, someone hugged you from behind. You both kept walking. Their arms snaked around your waist and held you close to their torso. Their body was warm.

"Guess who?" A male voice that you immediately recognized whispered into your ear. You could hear a smile in his voice. It was George. You blushed as his warm breath tickled your neck.

"H-hi George..." you blushed slightly. His arms were tight around your waist. You both walk up the staircase and entered the common room.

"Ah, I can see I made you blush." He nuzzled your neck and gave your ear a gentle but rather playful nip.

He released you. You set your books down.

"W-well, b-bye then, George..."

"Oh, where do you think YOU'RE going?" You bumped into Fred, who wore a playful smirk. He snaked his arms around your waist, just as George had done. He held you close and neared closer and closer to your lips. Then, you felt another pair of arms wrap around your ribs. You assumed it was George.

"Back off. I was here first." George hissed slightly. He pulled you close to his body.

"Oh but I think she likes ME much better...don't you, (name)?" Fred still smirked. His lips were about to touch yours.

"Oh really?" George said. He then placed a little kiss on your neck. It sent pleasant shivers down your spine.

"Really." Fred lowered and kissed the other side of your neck.

"G-guys?" You said, blushing furiously as they kissed up and down the sides of your neck. Their lips were warm and gentle. You wouldn't deny that you liked it.

"Yes?" They said at the same time.

"Wh-why are you doing this?"

"You know, you smell really nice...like flowers and vanilla..." George cooed.

"Boys. Give. Me. An. Answer." you said sternly.

"We said we were going to win over your heart." He put his hand on your chest, in the spot where your heart was. You blushed even more.

"Don't you remember?" Fred said, still kissing your neck.

"Yes...but-"

"Are you going to pick, now?"

"I can't...You guys are my friends! I can't pick between you." They stopped kissing your neck.

"Well, if just ONE of us can have you..." George whispered.

"...we'll just BOTH have you!" Fred smiled and put his hands on your hips and turned you to George.

Fred's hands were still hugging your hips, tightly. He pressed your back against his body. He rested his head in the crook of your neck. George back both of you against the wall, and his hands went up and down your sides. He pressed himself against your front, and put one of his hands on the wall. He then kissed you on the lips. Fred then continued to kiss and nip at your neck.

"Don't you think, George?" Fred said as he pulled away from your lips.

"I don't mind at all, Fred."


End file.
